Technical Field
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a shovel and a method of controlling the shovel.
Description of Related Art
A turbocharger (turbo-supercharger) engine is often used as an engine (internal combustion engine) for a hydraulic shovel. A turbocharger uses an exhaust gas of an engine to rotate a turbine and generate a pressure, and introduces the generated pressure into an induction system of the engine to supercharge the engine and increase the engine power.
When a boom is started to be driven during the operation of a shovel, the hydraulic load increases and the engine load of an engine having been driven at a constant revolution speed also increases. When the engine load increases, to maintain the engine revolution speed, the engine increases the engine power by increasing the charging pressure (boost pressure) and the fuel injection amount.
For example, to quickly respond to an increase in the engine load, a related-art power control device increases the boost pressure of a turbocharger engine and thereby increases the engine power when an operation that may increase the engine load is detected.